devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Devil May Cry Blue Orb Fragment Locations
Too much info to not stand alone This and the other BOF location pages are meant to be step-by-step guides on how to find and acquire the blue orb fragments. Adding this level of detail to the Blue Orb page would overwhelm the article, especially if we did this for all the games. Also, if someone's missing just a few fragments, they're not going to wade through the text of 20ish mission articles to find the info they want. They'll go to gamefaqs instead, which is bad because we want them coming here. :) -- Anobi (talk) 03:37, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :No. nonononononono. Please see these examples that I posted on the other page: http://www.khwiki.net/Dark_Matter#Treasures and http://www.khwiki.net/Game:Traverse_Town#Treasures. :Right now, this page is honestly a fragment of a Blue Orb page, which all you really need to know about Blue Orbs beyond locations is that they are Pieces of Heart. :Secondly, the topic doesn't lend itself to encyclopedic presentation; this format looks like a sandbox article, and on its own, it's unlikely to get better. :Thirdly, it requires a player to keep two tabs open while playing the game, one of them at a very unintuitive title. If we have mini-walkthroughs for each orb in the mission articles, they can go through that at will; in fact, the mission articles cannot be considered complete if they don't have this info, so keeping it here as well would be redundant (mission articles could also stand to have complete lists of all items, as in the attached example). If a player has beaten the game and is looking for orbs they missed, the first title they are going to go to would be Blue Orb, not this title, and that page would have something simple like "Underground Refactory in Mission 12" -- it could also be organized to be a relatively short list for each game. :Finally, such a format (quick links to mission articles on item page, mini-walkthroughs on mission page) would lend itself to all items, not just Blue Orb Fragments.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 01:19, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Why are you assuming I want the information taken out of the walkthroughs to be placed here? Because I clearly suggested nothing of the sort. In fact, some time ago, I made an arguement against moving the locations of the Red Orb Crystals onto its own article precisely because it would cause two-tab issue you brought up. If you look, the blue orb fragment locations were not taken out of the walkthrough to be placed here. I do not, have never, and do not plan to propose or condone removing that information from the walkthroughs in favor of having it here. What I see is that this is a walkthrough specific just to blue orb fragments, something that players such as myself actively seek out. Personally, I think our walkthrough section would be incomplete without an article of this type. ::As I said before, the level of detail in this walkthrough would overwhelm the item page. There are some things that images can show that words just can't. Yes, the formatting could be better; that's something that can be definitely improved upon. ::As for people searching for Blue Orbs when they want to find Blue Orb locations, fixing that is as simple as adding a disambugation page for Blue Orb locations and/or a "main" or a "You may" template(s) to the Blue Orb page. There, see? Already fixed it. I see no reason why a walkthrough like this can't exist peacefully alongside the article and walkthroughs. If it's the name that's really bothering you, we can change it to something a little more intuitive. ::Ultimately, I guess I just don't see the reason this page can't exist alongside the walkthrough and the item page. -- Anobi (talk) 02:03, July 23, 2013 (UTC)